The Winds of War
by Midnite1031
Summary: Scully is forced to give up her child for adoption. Ghosts from her past seem to haunt her as she contimplates her life.


Disclaimers : I don't own anything XF related and so forth and so on.   
Authors note : The title of this fic ("The Winds of War") is the title of a book I read that was really good. Actually, this fic had absolutely nothing to do with that book, I really liked the name and it sort of applied here. Please, I beg you to respond to this (any kind of critism is welcome, even flames, I would want to know what I'm doing wrong). I'll continue with the story if there is enough positive feedback.... Thanks and enjoy :) (I hope)   
______________________________________________________________________   
11:37 pm   
May 16   
Georgetown, MD   
Special Agent Dana Scully was wandering around her apartment in a miserable, grief stricken state. She was alone, and as she thought, destined to be alone. The weather outside reflected her mood, it was storming fiercely, the electricity was out and a candle dimly lit her path.   
Today had been the hardest day of her life. She had to give her son up for adoption, for it was the only way she could protect him. With a sob, Scully thought of her baby, his little self unaware of the journey he was making to the middle of nowhere North Carolina, to a new home, new parents and a new life. She wondered if he was going to miss mommy. With William, went her will to live. Her only comfort was that he was safe now. The alien civil war had begun and those "things" had started hunting her son with a new level of terror. With the help of the Lone Gunmen she had found an "underground railroad" type program that harbored children like William. His new parents were part of that program. The gunmen were able to falsify adoption papers and the process was now complete. Scully was no longer a mother. The only proof that William had ever existed (besides the slight, fading stretch marks on her abdomen) was the empty crib in the empty nursery and the small stuffed rabbit she had gotten him for Easter (which was now clenched in her fist).   
The dark apartment seemed to echo with the ghosts of her past. Passing by the kitchen she could see her pregnant self tending to Mulder's head injury as he joked with her and argued with Dogget, and years before that, when she told her father goodbye for the last time.   
Walking through the living room, Scully could hear her deceased sister's voice calling out to her, and as she neared the bathroom the rancid smell of bile reached her nostrils. The candle's light flickered towards the shower and Scully swore she saw the ominous figure of Donnie Phaster lurking behind the shower curtain. Alarmed, she pulled back the curtain, but of course no one was there.   
"I'm losing it, and I don't give a damn." she mutterd and reached for the medicine cabinet. Scully took out a bottle of sleeping pills and swallowed twice the recommended dosage, she was going to need it, if she wanted any sleep that night.   
Exhausted and numb she undressed and crawled into bed. In this room, memories hung thick over her like a blanket. She recalled the many lonely nights that she cried herself to sleep because she thought no one cared. Scully remembered the stormy night similar to this one when she learned that the Vitro procedure hadn't worked. She had come home devasted, and that same night she had consummated her relationship with her partner. Afterwards, Mulder felt extremely guilty and Scully held his hand and told him that he had not taken advantage of her and the situation, that they both had wanted this.   
12:55 am   
A pounding on the door awoke Scully from a drug induced sleep. Groggily, she rolled out of bed and reached for her gun. As she crept towards the door, the pounding continued.   
"Who is it?" she called hoarsely and stood on tiptoes to squint through the peep hole. A tired, gaunt but unmistakable face appeared distorted through the glass. Snapping wide awake, Scully gasped and her heart leapt into her throat.   
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
